


Songs from Fortitude

by blackhorseandthecherrytree



Category: Chuubo's Marvelous Wish-Granting Engine (RPG)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhorseandthecherrytree/pseuds/blackhorseandthecherrytree
Summary: Songs you might hear around Fortitude, of varying quality and seriousness.
Kudos: 6





	1. That Time Jade Irinka Blew My Nose

**Author's Note:**

> don't own Chuubo's!

Imagine a small and dismal coffeeshop, with enough space for maybe twenty patrons and a band, if you push aside the piano. It's dim; you can hardly see anyone. This is because the band has demanded ambiance.

The lead vocalist shines a flashlight up against his face, and the song begins.

* * *

[surfer dude folksong vibes]  
I went to the beach today  
turns out I'm allergic to the dust coming from Outside  
yeah I'm allergic to the dust coming in from Outside

[faster]  
it went up my nose and out my mouth  
i couldn't scream, i couldn't shout  
and then i turned into a snot monster

[punk vibes]  
RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR  
RAAAAAAAAAAAAR  
RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR  
RAAAAAAAAAAAAR

[back to surfer dude folksong vibes]  
but then Jade, beautiful Jade, descended down from up on high  
with her sword and her spear and her glaive and her shield  
she sees everything, you know, from her palace in the sky  
where she is the keeper of her Regal Brightness, the Sun

[spoken]  
unless - hey, Joe. Is she actually the Sun?

-big shrug-

[sung]  
truth be told, it's all kinda complicated

anyways, she did some magic, pulled the snot out of my nose  
and when the snot was gone, suddenly I was free  
still a monster, I guess you noticed, but then everybody knows  
the real monster was yourself all along

[spoken]  
Deep, man.  
Yeah, you think so?  
Really deep, you know, for a song about Jade Irinka blowing your nose.  
Aw, shut up, nerd.


	2. Jasmine Apocynum's Song

We return to the coffeeshop. Today, the lights are on. There's not many people, but there's a small group of teenagers in the corner that is extremely enthusiastic about the next singer. 

* * *

There are lights in your heart   
Lights in everybody's heart   
Yes, even that asshole from School who keeps leaving iron in my best friend's locker -   
[deep breath]  
Sorry. Let me start over again. 

There are lights in your heart  
Lights in everybody's heart   
If you close your eyes,   
They're close enough to touch 

And if you take your good right hand   
And pull out somebody's heart   
You can turn their flesh into the world 

So I turned my best friend into a flying velociraptor   
And myself into a brass steampunk octopus   
And this guy I don't really like   
But thought was hot   
Or was supposed to think was hot -   
Whatever -   
Turned that guy into a diamond ring 

Cause there are lights in your heart   
Lights in everybody's heart   
And if you close your eyes,   
They're close enough to touch 

And that's why maybe....   
I'll turn myself into a racecar   
And let my best friend drive me anywhere she wants   
And I won't ask my mom's permission for staying out too late 

Or maybe we'll become giant kaiju   
And smash open the doors to Death's Dominion, He,   
and then -   
uh -   
I guess I didn't plan that far ahead?   
But whatever, it'll be totally fucking awesome. 

S-sorry, uh, for swearing. 

* * *

Jasmine walks offstage before running back on to drop the mic. She is not invited back because microphones are fucking expensive, especially in Fortitude. The hell, Jasmine. 


End file.
